The Heroine Series 4: Return to RedCliffe
by Artzielady94
Summary: Returning with the Ashes to awaken the Arl. Their reward? A feast and all the ale you can drink. Drinking games, flirtation, and sweetness should be expected. AlistairXFemaleCousland. Continuation of The Heroine Series featuring Aleria Cousland.


****Thank you all for reading! Comments are welcome! And thanks again to my wondrous Beta!** Dalia-inuyasha******* Ps. Bioware owns all, including my heart!

Aleria and her party were well received when they returned to Redcliff Castle. They immediately administered the ashes to the Arl and he miraculously pulled through. The news of Isolde's death did not fare well but the Arl was a wise man and knew that the decision had been necessary. Through it all he declared Aleria and her companions the Champions of Redcliff. However, after the Arl finished congratulating them, his tone shifted.

"Now we must address the actions of Teyrn Loghain. He is clearly mad if he would kill Cailan and try to have me killed. He must be stopped."

"And how are we to do that? Can you unite the nobility against him?" Aleria questioned.

"I could unite those opposing Loghain, yes. But not all oppose him; the man has some very powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender if Fereldon is to have any hope of defeating these darkspawn. We need to challenge him with someone with a stronger claim to the throne than his daughter, the queen." Aleria felt Alistair's discomfort beside her. He stiffened when Teagan mentioned his name.

"Are you referring to Alistair, brother? Are you certain?" Teagan said cautiously.

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has happened," Eamon persuaded his brother.

Aleria choked, "You intend to put Alistair forward as king?"

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage but we would seem like opportunists, no better than Loghain. But Alistair has a claim by blood," Eamon continued.

Alistair nearly shouted, "And what about me? Does anybody care what I want?"

Eamon locked eyes with him. "You have a responsibility Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him for the sake of Fereldon. Is that what you want?"

"I…um…That is... No, my lord," he resigned himself.

Eamon continued, "I see only one way to proceed. I will call a Landsmeet, gathering all of Fereldon's nobility in the city of Denerim. There Fereldon shall decide who will rule, one way or another. Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin." He glanced to Aleria, "What say you Lady Cousland? I do not wish to continue this without your blessing."

Aleria rubbed her hands over her face; _Holy Andraste's knickers this is getting more complicated by the minute. _"It seems we have little choice." She shot an apologetic look to Alistair.

"Good-I will send word then. I have one more matter to deal with. I hear the mage in question is still here…" Aleria let the sound of the Arl's voice trail off as she looked at Alistair. She knew this was just as much as a shock to him as everyone else. She thought back to when he had revealed his past to her the first time.

"_Aleria, there's something I need to tell you. I know I should have told you earlier." Aleria turned around as she continued walking but now backwards._

"_What's on your mind?" She asked cautiously._

"_You know how I told you Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a servant girl in the castle and he took me in? Well, the reason he did that is because my father is...King Maric, which makes Cailan my half brother..."_

"_What?! Alistair, do you know what this means? Maker's breath," She punched him hard in the arm._

"_Ouch! Hey, I haven't told anyone this. I didn't tell you because anyone who ever knew either resented me or coddled me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I wanted to wait as long as I could before I told you. I'm sorry."_

_Aleria considered for a moment, "Hmm...I guess I can understand that...You aren't hiding anything else from me are you?" She poked at his armor._

"_Well besides my unholy love of cheese and a slight obsession with my hair, nope, just the prince thing." He smirked, "Now, you can go back to thinking I'm just some nobody who was lucky enough to not die on top of that tower."_

_Aleria shook her head. "So what does that make me then?" She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a look. He smiled softly at her.  
_

"_The reason I said I was lucky." He turned quickly on his heel, and left her standing there with her mouth agape._

Aleria was brought back to the present when she heard Eamon call her name. "Lady Cousland?"

"Yes Arl?" She gave him her full attention.

"Do you have anything to say on this Mage's behalf?" Eamon questioned. "I, being the injured party, am having a hard time seeing the path of Mercy."

"I do believe he is repentant. I believe we should send him to the Chantry and let them decide his fate." She hoped she had not offended the Arl but he only nodded in response and sent the mage away with his guards.

"Now, as for the Landsmeet, it will take some time to get things in order. I believe you should continue gathering allies to defend against the blight." Aleria nodded and proceeded to leave the throne room. "But before you go, please consider staying the night here tonight. We will have a large feast in your honor. I'm sure you and you companions could use a full stomach and a good night's rest." Aleria looked around at her companions for their thoughts; everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"Thank you for your hospitality Arl Eamon; it would be our honor to accept your request." Aleria bowed as she replied.

"Splendid! I will have the servants show you to your quarters. Feel free to wash up and join us in the dining hall in an hour's time. I have a couple more matters to attend before I can join you. " Eamon bowed his head and exited with his younger brother Teagan in tow.

An hour later Aleria made her way to the dining hall of Redcliff Castle. It was large enough for an army but the fireplace at the head of the room made it feel slightly more homelike. She felt a pang in her stomach. Being here reminded her so much of Highover; she could almost hear her father's booming laugh and her mother's gentle giggles reverberating off the stone walls. She was glad when she saw the ale was tapped and freely flowing, as she would need quite a few drinks to keep her memories at bay. She plastered a cheerful smile on her face as she made her way to greet her cohorts. Bann Teagan rose to greet her with a wide smile.

"Lady Cousland, welcome." He bowed his head towards her and pulled out a chair. Aleria grinned at his gesture.

"Bann Teagan, there is no need for formalities any longer; I am Grey Warden Cousland now. Or just Aleria-Aleria is fine too," She smiled with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"My Lady, you will always be Bryce's little spitfire, Aleria Cousland, to me. I still recall the debacle at the tournament, what was it, three winters ago?" He smiled beguilingly at her. Aleria placed her hands over her face.

"Surely you are kidding? That really wasn't one of my most shining moments. I don't know why I ever agreed to be a part of it." She shook her head. At that moment Alistair made his way back to the table with a plate piled high with food.

"What are we talking about? I overheard something about a tournament and Aleria's un-shiny moments. Had you met Aleria before this time, Teagan?" He said as he bit down on a large chunk of cheese.

"Only a couple of times before now. The one time that stands in the forefront of my memory is the tournament held at Castle Highover, in which she was part of the prize. I believe it was a token and a kiss from Lady Cousland. Am I correct my lady?" Aleria nodded as Teagan continued. "The turnout was immense and I am sure it was not because of the token that was being offered…" Aleria flushed.

"Teagan, I'm afraid you have it backwards. I'm sure it was the token and the bragging rights that afforded such a turn out." She corrected him.

Teagan shook his head, "So you say." Aleria rolled her eyes at him. "As the Tournament proceeded, the last man standing was Bann Vaughn Kendall..." Aleria snarled her lip at the mention of his name.

Zevran interjected, having inconspicuously appeared at Aleria's side, "I'm guessing this man was not to your liking?" Aleria jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Where did you come from?" Aleria questioned while Zevran smiled tawdrily.

"From a whore in Antiva, but that is moot. This Vaughn, he was an unsavory fellow?" He prodded her. Bann Teagan continued.

"Let's just say he had quite a reputation."

Aleria interrupted. "That is putting it lightly. He was absolutely repugnant. In all honesty I would rather kiss an actual pig rather than a pig of his persuasion. Bleh." She stuck her tongue out to emphasis her point. Teagan chuckled.

"Indeed, that is what I remembered. As soon as he approached her to claim his prize Aleria made a shocking announcement saying there was a last minute entry into the competition." Aleria grinned bashfully knowing what was coming. "I will never forget seeing a flourish of duel blades that dismantled the bottom half of her dress to reveal leggings and boots. Aleria then proclaimed to the crowd '_Is it acceptable that I fight for my kiss to be my own, to give to whomever I see fit?' _ Of course the crowd was elated but the nobles gasped at the audacity of a woman fighting for herself. I thought Terrien Cousland would have intervened but I only saw him stifle a laugh, which displeased your mother very much," Teagan chuckled.

Aleria defended herself, "It was all I could think of at the time and I was not going to give a kiss to the likes of him." She crossed her arms over her chest in resolution.

Leliana then made her presence known. "And what happened next? You couldn't find a better tale even if it was written in a book. Actually, that gives me an idea!" She ran off to grab her journal out of her bag and sat next to Aleria at full attention. "Please continue." She gestured demurely. Aleria sighed loudly.

"Vaughn laughed, which absolutely infuriated me. He sauntered his way over to me and said, 'I like a woman who puts up a good fight,'before grabbing me by my waist and trying to force a kiss on me…" she scowled at the memory.

"Oh ho, please tell me one of those quick daggers of yours took both his pride and his joy…and by joy I mean…" Zevran gestured inappropriately.

"Actually no, though it surprised me," Teagan interrupted, "She simply spun free of his grasp and told him he would have to win to retrieve his prize. Vaughn mocked her indignantly and said he refused to fight a lady, so he did as any court member would do and resigned from the fight." Teagan finished.

"But that wasn't exactly how the matter was resolved. What Vaughn meant was that he would not fight a lady in the public eye. He sought me out at the celebration afterwards and tried his hand again. Saying something to the effect of 'You will give me what I deserve and it will be a far higher price than that of a kiss…" Aleria added.

Teagan's eyes shot wide, "Are you serious? My lady, I had no idea! What happened?"

"His flunkies were easy enough to dispatch but Vaughn was a little tougher to bring down. If it had not been for Nathanial I don't…"

Leliana squealed. "Oh! Who is this Nathanial? Let me guess…a young knight in your father's squire? A handsome stranger or a childhood friend turned lover, yes?"

Teagan thought out loud.

"Nathanial… Nathanial. Hmm…I remember a Nathanial. Strapping young lad, dark hair, he was…" Teagan realized his words just as they tumbled from his mouth. "Howe's eldest." Aleria bit her lip, silently willing him to stop taking. Alistair swallowed a piece of cheese he was devouring then choked out.

"HOWE, as in Arl Howe? Aleria, a Howe protected you. Why would they save you if in the end they would…" Zevran elbowed him in the gut, making it look like Alistair was choking on his food, then proceeded to pat him on the back.

"Alistair, you know it is rude to speak with your mouth full." He continued to pat his back while Alistair gave him a seething glare. Teagan's face deadpanned. He knew of Howe's treachery but he had forgotten a major part of the Howe/Cousland history. Aleria and Nathanial Howe had been betrothed. The last thing he remembered hearing was that their arrangement had been postponed due to Nathanial's squiring in the Free Marches. He had asked after Aleria from time to time out of his own personal interest. It had even crossed his mind that if she had not been already spoken for he would have made an offer himself. Seeing her now his mind couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had. He mentally shook himself as a wave of compassion washed over him. She lost her family, friends, and all at the hands of her betrothed's father. How could she even be standing right now much less fighting to save a country? Teagan's mind raced as he thought of ways he could help her but in that moment he realized the best thing he could do for her was change the subject.

"Alright, who's up for a drinking game?" he said with a mischievous smirk. Aleria nearly choked.

"Well, Bann Teagan, are YOU suggesting we do something so unpropitious?" She said in mock surprise, "Why, the ladies in court would split their corsets if they heard such a thing." She giggled at the image in her head.

"Well my lady, luckily we are not at court, and luckily none of us are wearing corsets," He smirked.

"I'll drink to that!" She said and tipped her mug towards his. "Now tell us Bann Teagan, what are the rules of this drinking game?"

Teagan smiled, happy that she was playing along. "The name of the game is Truth and Lies. The rules are simple, we all sit in a circle and each person takes a turn telling a short tale about them that is either a truth or a lie. Then as a group we will vote and if we guess correctly the teller must drink, if not the group must drink. Does this sound reasonable?"

"I'm in. What about the rest of you?" Aleria cocked an eyebrow at her companions.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Leliana grinned keeping her journal close at hand.

"A game where I am encouraged to tell lies? You do realize you are all going to be very drunk tonight, yes?" Zevran quipped.

Aleria directed her attention towards Morrigan and Sten who had been silently playing a game of their own in the corner. "What about you two?"

"Pashara," Sten gruffed.

"I share his sentiments," Morrigan added.

"As you wish, the only one left is you Alistair. Do you plan on joining us?" She poked at him playfully.

"Why not?" he shrugged his shoulders. "But I warn you, if being in the Grey Wardens has taught me anything it's how to hold my ale." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, at least you've learned something…" She quipped and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very attractive," he snarked; Aleria scrunched her face in reply.

"Shall we get started then? Lady Aleria, would you do the honors and start us off?" Teagan asked.

"Hm...What is the topic?" Aleria asked.

Leliana chimed in. "Oh! I know the topic should be "Love"! First love, first kiss, best lovers, crushes, etc, "Aleria sighed; Leliana had a knack for putting her on the spot. At least she could lie about this; maybe they would even believe it.

"Alright, my first kiss was when I was 13. He was a young squire named Rory. I pretended to fall off a horse and just so happened to fall into his arms. Needless to say I kept finding hay in my hair for the rest of the day."

"Alright votes all around. I believe that is truth." Teagan said.

"I also believe it is the truth! And I knew you had to have been with some young knight!" Leliana giggled.

"I will also agree and say it is the truth. The poor boy wouldn't have stood a chance," Alistair added.

Zevran's eyes narrowed at Aleria. "It is a lie. Of this I am sure but who am I to turn down the chance to drink? Bottoms up my friends."

"Vote stands 3 to 1 and the answer is…a Lie. Knock them back." She said with a grin. "Now Zevran, since you are the only one who chose correctly you tell us a story next," Aleria said with a pointed glance.

"Fine, fine, I will tell you about my second mission. I ended up sleeping with my target rather than assassinating her. I was going to talk to the Crows on her behalf but as luck would have it she tripped and fell out of the carriage and broke her neck. Que sera sera, I suppose."

Alistair chimed in. "I would have to say that is a lie. One, because he is an assassin, they lie. And two, because…well he's an assassin and they kill people."

Teagan replied. "Lie."

Leliana agreed. "Sorry my dear Zevran but I say lie."

Zevran stared luridly at Aleria. "What is your vote, Mi belleza?"

Aleria smirked. "Truth, but it seems I am outnumbered so…"

Zevran cracked a smile. "Si, it is a sad but true story. She was planning on betraying me any way so I guess that was one of my first life lessons. Never trust a pretty face." He winked at Aleria.

Aleria giggled, "That's good advice for anyone...Who's up next?"

About an hour into the game all the participants, apart from Alistair, were quite sloshed. Leliana was mostly a ball of giggles and could not finish a sentence without laughing. Zevran became even more of a sexual deviant and excused himself after seeing a very attractive servant stroll down the hallway. They hadn't seen him sense. Aleria was an enigma though. How could a woman become more attractive when she was drunk? It could be the fact that she wanted to take off her clothes saying it was too hot or that her every move was looser, slow, and dripping with seduction. It seemed that even Teagan couldn't keep his eyes off her, which made Alistair very disconcerted.

"Bann Teagan, I believe it is your turn," Aleria said with a glance.

"Well, I have been interested in a younger woman for years. If she had not already been engaged, I would have asked her to marry me years ago. She is brave and beautiful and everything I could have ever wanted in a wife." His eyes were locked on Aleira the entire time.

Alistair's mouth dropped open, had Teagan really just confessed his love out of drunkenness? "That was a truth, that maybe you would not have told if you were not inebriated."

Leliana doubled over in a fit of giggles as a response.

Aleria smiled softly and said, "A convenient truth, and I'm glad because I would most likely pass out with one more drink."

Teagan smiled and tossed the last of his ale back so far he tipped over in his chair and landed on the floor with a 'thud'. This sent Leliana into an even larger fit of giggles as she went to help him up.

Alistair couldn't help but laugh. "I think that means our game is over. Lili, are you well enough to escort Bann Teagan to his room?" Leliana nodded in reply with a huge grin of her face. "Thank you," he then focused his attention on Aleria. "Ali, can you stand?" Aleria glanced up with a confused look on her face.

"Of course I can stand." She shot up out of her seat only to lose the battle with gravity and fall right back down. "Ok, maybe I do need a little help." Alistair shook his head and threw one of her arms around his broad shoulders and lifted her to her feet. "Alistair, you drank as much as we did…how come you are not as drunk as we are?"

He smiled. "Old Grey Warden secret, I'll show you sometime. Now, do you remember which one is your room?" He asked as they proceeded down the long hallway.

"Uh...this one." She said pointing to a random room. As they opened the door they realized it was not her room but the Arl's study. "Oh, I guess this isn't it but…hey look at this!" She hobbled over to the Arl's desk.

"Ali, we really shouldn't be in here." Alistair prodded her.

"Oh, they had this book in my library at home! It's actually kind of funny that a man Eamon's age would be reading it though." She giggled and picked up the book to show Alistair.

"Wow. That's a little more then I need to know about Eamon and Isolde's love life. Wait, you said you read it too. Why did you…" Aleria interrupted.

"Alistair, look..." Alistair shook his head as he walked over to her.

"Oh no, don't try and change the subject now…" Then his eyes caught what she was looking at.

"Is this what I think it is?" She said with wide eyes.

"It's my mother's amulet." His said dumbstruck.

"Alistair, didn't you say that when Eamon sent you away you broke it? This one isn't broken, but I can see the traces from where it was, Eamon must have…"

"He fixed it for me." Alistair said breathlessly.

Aleria smiled softly. "Maybe you mean more to him than you realized."

Alistair returned her smile and wrapped his arm around her waist to sturdy her. "Maybe you're right. Thank you for accidently finding this…and for saying that. I'm actually surprised you'd even remember me telling you that story. Most people just ignore me."

"I remember everything you say Alistair. You are a very important person in my life now." She smiled up at him.

Alistair's face flushed. "You are important to me too." He then cleared his throat. "Well now that this sentimental mushiness is over with, I think I should get your drunk self to your actual bedroom." With that he scooped her up bridal style into his arms and carried her down the hallway. Aleria wasn't sure if it was the ale or his body being so close to hers that was making her feel even more light headed than before. She felt the words uncontrollably slipping from her mouth.

"Alistair…" She cooed.

"Hm?" He said without even looking down.

"You are so incredibly handsome. Do you know that?" She stared up into his face dreamily.

"Yep, you are most definitely drunk. Luckily, I think this is your room, so you can go in sleep it off." He shook his head.

"Alistair…" She whispered.

"Yes, my lady?" He said as he fumbled with one hand and opened the door to her room.

"What would you say if I asked you to kiss me?" She said without looking him in the eye.

Alistair couldn't help but laugh to himself. '_I would wrap you in my arms and kiss you more deeply, more passionately than you have ever been kissed in your entire life. And I would continue to kiss you until you were breathless and begging me to stay the night.'_ He took a deep breath and lifted her face to his. "I would say 'You're drunk, go to sleep.'" He smiled ruefully.

"Oh…" She said sadly. Alistair sighed.

"Ali, do me a favor and ask me again when you are sober, ok? It just wouldn't feel right this way." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave before he could get a single step away Aleria grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Alistair. Stay with me, please?" She pleaded.

_This woman is going to be the absolute death of men. _"Ali, you're killing me, I'm not going to…" Aleria interrupted.

"At least until I fall asleep. Please, I don't want to be alone tonight." She said tears welling up in her eyes. Alistair had no chance in the world of saying no.

"Fine, but only under these conditions; you will be under the blankets and I will not, and no touching…ok? He pointed a finger at her.

"I will acquiesce to your terms," she said sloppily

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're sloshed." He helped her remove her boots and turned away when he realized she was undressing down to just her tunic. _Maker, help me._ As soon as he heard her slip under the covers he made his way over to the bed and lay beside her. He was no farther than two hands lengths from her face. She was incredibly beautiful laying there with the moon dancing across her features and he was beginning to wonder why he had turned her down until she spoke.

"So the drinking game was very enlightening. I had no idea Teagan was holding those feelings in for so long. When I was younger I had always thought of him as the most handsome of all the nobility in Fereldon. I must say I was a little flattered."

Alistair stiffened; he knew Aleria was just trying to get even with him for not kissing her earlier. "I guess some men hold emotions in as well as they do their ale. I on the other hand am a champion at both." He smirked cockily.

"Says the Chantry boy who blushes at the mention of anything risqué." Aleria said while rolling her eyes.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Oh really," She said as she leaned closer to him. "Take me Alistair, I'm yours body and soul, you have but to claim what is rightfully yours." She breathed just inches away from his face. Alistair gulped in response. A giggle burst from Aleria's throat as she saw Alistair face turn a light shade of red in the moonlight. "You are an emotional tank, Alistair."

"It's not fair you fight dirty." He replied.

She made herself comfortable, her eyelashes began fluttering on her cheeks. She was ready to drift off to sleep but Alistair had one question that had been plaguing his mind all night.

"Ali?" he whispered.

"Hm?" She said with her eyes still closed.

"Why did Nathanial Howe save you in your story?" He said gently.

"Because he loved me." She said dreamily.

"Did you love him?" He asked sadly.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What happened in the end?" He said even quietly.

"He broke me." She said before drifting off to sleep.

Alistair took a deep breath and made a silent vow to her and to himself.

"I will try to fix you." He kissed her cheek softly and quietly left her room.


End file.
